This is Our Story
by Kulechick
Summary: Each and everyone of us have our secrets our backgrounds. You could say we're all different and that's true. We all have different things to tell.
1. Chapter 1

This is our story. Hello people so I got an idea starting a story about a couple OC's I thinking eight or ten OC'S to be part of this. The story will revolved around all OC'S. The plan: each OC will be chosen a master each master will be able to hold two Padawan's. unless your a master then I will most likely assign an padawan to your OC for the story.

Template:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personity:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite three masters:

Background:

I will be waiting for submits till April 16th where I will start writing.

Mine:

Name: Allison Stark "Alli"

Age: 15

Appearance: Mid back, lose curly, raven black hair. Pale skin and pale pink lips. Piecing blue eyes. thin an small.

Personity: fierce, tough and brave. She's cold to strangers and doesn't let people in easily. She has a big temper but is sweet and kind in the inside. Will do anything for friends or whose who are family too her.

Strengths: Combat, and force control, pistols and knives.

Weakness: staying out of her thoughts, anger, and the past.

Likes: Smiling, having fun and sometimes getting in trouble.

Dislikes: crying, speaking of the past,the color pink.

Favorite three masters: Anakin, Kit Fisto, shak ti (I'm such a terrible speller...)

Background: comes from a long line of royal/sith and bounty hunters. She was force to become a sith but escape her family and became a Jedi like she wanted.

Anything else?

I will post the OC I chose and if I don't choose yours I will try to get them at some parts of the story. Thank you for being apart of this And can't wait for who those answers! :)


	2. The Welcoming! (First chapter)

**A/N: FINALLY THE FIRST CHAPTER! YAY! anyways this could be important but as I told about two of you already, I did not make all of these characters. The only ones I know by heart is my own and my friends quinlyn's OC Elody. So I might not get them right all the time and there's certain thing that I don't know what they would do or say so that might happen and I will most likely mess up, but that's why I am having fun writing this because its challenging and fun!**

**All the OC are so different in some way I mean wait til you see Elody... she not the normal Jedi knight... for sure...**

**PS. ITs on a school night... this probably wasn't my best choice when to write it but... this happen so we're roll if it...**

**Anyways ENJOY!**

**May 15, 6:45p.m. Third Person.**

Tense silence hung over the council chambers. No one knew why they were here, yet they all stood silently and patiently while others stood the opposite. One girl tap her foot loudly while another sat cross legged, meditating. They were two out of the Ten called to the chambers. A girl who looked about thirteen kept sending glances at the foot tapper. Her icy blue eyes shown slight anger towards the foot tapping girl with Raven black hair. She quietly made her way to the raven haired girl, taking slow breaths from keep herself from being Irritated. "Excuse me?" She asked kindly.

"Hmm?" The foot tapper looked seventeen, her piecing blue eyes stare down the white headed padawan soon to be.

"Can you stop that?" Her voice shown she was clearly annoyed. The one girl Meditating peak an eye open at the two. She stood up dusting off her clothing and took a step back from the two. She looked over the two, her eyes widen. 'Jade…' Jade Juli a friend from when she was a youngling in training. She turn her head to the Raven haired girl. 'Allison stark?' The Mirialan remember hearing she had lost her former master in battle. She turn back at Jade who was nodding her head and walking quietly away from Allison. She followed after her peaking glance at the others. Everyone here seemed to be between the ages of Thirteen to Seventeen.

"Henna?" Jade's voice flowed quietly.

Henna nodded a small smile across her face. Jade sent it back, tilting her head and rises an eyebrow. She had surprisingly forgotten the four small purple diamonds tattoos that ran down the center of Henna's face. "What?" Jade shrugged rolling eyes.

"Oh nothing… so how have you been Henna?" The girls walked to a separate corner of the chambers distancing them from the rest of the group of learners. The girl 'Allison' headed over to a larger group of people, chatting quietly with one another. She gave a quick Peer over the group, three girls, five guys. She open her pale pink lips to speak but someone talked before she could get a word out.

"You alright Master Harper?" A girl about seventeen ask walking into the council Chambers with the one and Only Chosen one trailing behind her tail. A tall blonde nodded, holding her head.

"Yes, just Peachy!" Sarcasm laced her voice, Master skywalker chuckle softly along with his Padawan. Master Harper sent a devilish glare at the two her brown striking eyes shown slight anger. "I have a bad headache no thanks to you bo-" Her eyes turn to the rest of the room seeing everyone staring at her. She peeked back at Anakin and Ahsoka covering one side of her mouth with her hand she whisper. "Why is there so many people?"

Ahsoka smirk. "Your find out in only a matter of time." Master Haper dropped her head sighing deeply.

"Elody?" Master Skywalker rose an eyebrow. He took a stepped closer. "You alright?" She place a hand on his chest pushing him out of her way.

"I Will be... Now move Anakin." She made her way up to the front of the chambers siting in one of the chairs. Anakin sighed following her while his Padawan chatted with the others. Ahsoka made her way over too the large group.

"Hello." She greeted to all of them, a few waved, some nodded. A boy about Seventeen thought for second before saying something. His mysterious green eyes made contacts with Ahsoka's deep blue.

"Why are we here?" His voice filled with slight concern. Ahsoka laughed and moved her eyes around the rest group.

"Sorry," She paused shrugging. "I cant say, my lips are seal... but none of you are in trouble." She smiled sheepishly.

"So what's the reason you can't tell us?" A girl with slightly curl black hair asked, her big blue/green eyes shown curiosity. Ahsoka crossed her arms and widen her smile.

"Would you believe me if I say its a Surprise, Umm?" She answer waiting for the girl to answer.

"My names Tracy and it depends." Both of the girls nodded toward each other but only for a small second as their heads snapped to the chamber doors. Five more master walked through the large doors.

Ahsoka's smile brighten."Sorry I think that's my cue to go." She walked quickly over to her master standing patiently. Master Shaak Ti made her way to the front standing In front of the Master and the crowd of Learners. She cough slightly getting everyone's attention.

"Hello," She paused her head moving over different parts of the crowd. "You all may be wondering why your all here or maybe you already know. All of you are Rank The highest of your classes and have been pick too become a Padawan. We have decided who is best for you out of your Skills and personality's." Shaak ti took a seat with the rest of the master. Anakin nudged Master Harper handing her a list. She sent him a glare before standing up.

"Welcome all of you!" She gesture to the Padawans. "You have earn this, greatly!" She unroll the paper which seemed like a scroll. "Alright, now I will announce what Padawan will be given to the masters." She smiled brightly. There was a awkward pause of silence at she fiddled with the list. She clear her throat. "First of all is Henna Liri and Tracy Rose, your Master is Obiwan! ...Second of all is Skyrela Degle-Delgado... sorry that I mess that up... moving on! ... AND Jade Juli, you two are Kit Fisto's!" She paused seeing small smiles creeping onto everyone's face. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Next is Kenir Jarish, and Toreli Rayley both are Shaak Ti's Padawans,... Okay! Lumainara Unduli your two padawans are Phos Ruska and Obiviously the one you already have Barris Offee!" Elody clapped for a few seconds out of stage flight. She turn to master Yoda. "... well I'm surprise... For a old little thing I would have never guess you would take a Padawan." She joke getting a smile from coupled of the other masters. "Trell! You get the old little green fellow!" Yoda shook his head at the knight sighing deeply. "Maverrick Shepard! Your Master is... master Skywalker? hmm that will be very interesting..." She turn back to the list, eyes wide. "...Well looks like I get two of you too! It will be a Great pressure to get to know you... Allison Stark and..." she paused holding out the n. "Antonio Rod-Rodrigues!" She smiled widely, correcting herself.

She took a another short pause. "Oh! You are now Dismissed to your masters!" With that she slightly hurry away from the crowd, glad not not be the center of attention.

**Credit too:**

Kenir Jarish - Disturbed-Demon666

Henna Liri - Fanwarrior- of- the- north

Jade Juli- Luna Julien

Tracy Rose- Ninjatiger3098

Phos Ruska- Rusted Mask

Trell- Motordog

Maverrick Shepard- Iceprick54

Antonio Rodrigues- Crookiesnebula

Skyrela Delgado- Skyrela the Angel

Elody Harper- Quinni

Toreli Rayley - Sj Skywalker

Thanks you all!

**A/N: There we go... **

**Sorry if it's short.**

**Please inform if me if i got anyone wrong and sorry that I didn't include every one in this one chapter... **

** I paired some of the people wanted to be paired to together with some of it because I really suck at Pairing? Or just Romance in general?... Each chapter will probably be of each master and his or her Padawans and I will probably add another master and their Padawans so it cover more? (Cover is probably not word I wanted...) Anyways bye and have a wonderful day-**


	3. One VERY long chapter

**This chapter probably won't be that detail and will probably fast pace considering I need eveln oc's in this one chapter because it where everyone.**

**May 15, 7:00p.m. Third Person**

Teenagers ran about the room, going every which way that lead to their master. A positive feeling hung in the air. Those who thought would never be pick were and they couldn't stop smiling. Others were just happy they would finally get out of the temple and into the battle field where the action happen.

Anakin Skywalker made his way through the dispatching crowd. Ahsoka walk beside him, happy to have a new team mate. Maverrick headed to them, meeting them in the center of the large room. "Hi." Maverrick was first to speak. Anakin gave him a small nod.

"Looks like your not the only back I'll be saving Snips." Anakin smirk, Ahsoka nudge him hard in the shoulder.

"Yeah right Sky guy! I'm the one saving you!" She Laughed. They both turn to Maverrick. "Sorry you might have to put up with our bickering."

Anakin crossed his arms pointing a finger at Ahsoka. "She's means her bickering." Maverrick chuckled softly. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, looking back at Maverrick.

"So it's Maverrick, right?" The seventeen year old nodded his.

"Mav for short." He stated, running his finger through his short dirty blonde hair. Anakin gave the boy another short nod.

"Well snips should we let Mav here meet the boys?" Anakin stare down at Ahsoka, her big blue eyes stare back.

She began turning on her heel. "Yep, Rexter and the rest of the squad would want to know about him, for sure." She turn her head back looking at her new comrade and her master a smirk crept onto her face. "Race you both! Onetwothree!" She Bolted down the halls Anakin flying after her. Maverrick smirk before bolting after them. He had a feeling things were going to do well with these guys just fine.

After turning left then right, dodging some un pleasant masters as well as bumping into some he finally made it to the mess hall. Ahsoka and Anakin were bickering at who came in first causing the boys laugh the two died down and turn their attentions to Maverrick.

"We got a new recruit today!" Anakin smiled patting Maverrick's back before sitting down next to his squad. Rex cocked his head back and laughed.

"The man who once said that having an Padawan will slow me down now has two!" The squad laughed along as Anakin rolled his eyes ignore the joke. Rex turn his attention to Maverrick. "What's your name kid?"

"Maverrick or Mav for short." He answer. He sat down next to Anakin and his squad.

Rex smiled gently dropping a hand on Mav's shoulder. "Great to have you kid." Ahsoka sat down on the other side.

"So Mav, tell us about yourself?" She brought up randomly.

Maverrick paused and thought, a small smile form on his face. "Um... Destoring things..." Everyone began laughing knowing he would do fine as Anakin's padawan. Obiwan walked with two girls behind one was Mirialan, she had small purple diamonds run down the center of her face. The other was human, her hair ran down to mid back and slightly curl. Her blueish greenish eyes shown wonder as she peered into the room. Anakin couldn't help but smile while crossing his arms.

"Master Kenobi? I believe that's Master Skywalker... right?" The Mirialan girl question. The old man nodded looking delighted.

Anakin stood back up staring at the three. "Looks like were be needing some pretty big missions." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She got up and stood next to Anakin.

"So Master Kenobi would like introduce your Padawans?" She blurted out getting to the point that she wanted.

Obiwan nodded turning to his Padawans. The fourteen year old made her way over to Ahsoka. "Henna Liri." She held out her hand.

Ahsoka shook it. "Ahsoka Tano." Henna smiled to the older girl before sitting at a table.

Tracy walked over to Ahsoka.

"Tracy Rose, nice to meet you, Ahsoka." The three sat with each other chatting and laughing. They were getting along which was better than Obiwan nor Anakin thought would happen. Tracy and Ahsoka talked about random topic switching around here and there while Henna being as quiet as she is, would give her opinions or told a short story.

"Ahsoka." Anakin called, Maverrick ahead him. "Come on." Ahsoka sighed waving to the girl before walking off with her Master and new comrade while the they stayed getting to know Obiwan.

**May 15, 7:45p.m.**

Elody Harper walked quietly through the halls of the temple. She figure it would be easier if she allow her Padawans to pack their things and move into their quarters now then later. While they were packing she needed to make the announcement to her squad after all it was only fair. The Jedi knight sighed knowing exactly who would not like this new rearrangement, and by who she meant one person. About a week ago she had got a new captain for her squad instead of getting to choose one from the squad. They clearly didn't understand each other and had their differences. Elody was reckless but never the less she followed orders... sometimes. This clone that she issues with was just as reckless probably even more than she was, not only that but he also was more of solo guy than one to move with the team. Elody had a big issues with that, After all aren't all clones brothers.

She walked into the boys quarters. All their heads turning her way. "Sorry to bother but i have some announcements to make." She waited for everyone to become silent. "After today we will have some new recruits joining us. More specifically Padawan learners. Two of them. Their names are Allison Stark and Antonio Rodrigues, you to welcome them with your respect and trust." She bit her lip knowing she would have to do the same. Trust was something she didn't led out to people, no, never. Not once she ever given her full trust to someone nor did she ever fully trusted someone else.

She nodded a swift nod before leaving, walking away she heard the door open behind her and there before stood her squad Captain. "Buzzsaw." Elody said her voice mono tone. She glare at the figure leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Couldn't have you gave us an update sooner?" His voice sounded irritated. Elody crossed her arms, sighing deeply. "Don't we have a mission coming up? Are these kids even ready for that?" He stated rudely.

Elody stood silent thinking. She Felt Buzzsaw's eyes watching her waiting for her answer. "Yes, I'm more than sure there ready." Elody wanted to cringed at her answer, she no idea. "And I will have you know that I just found out myself about getting Padawans." She paused shortly. "Now excuse me but I have somewhere to be, I will see you and the boys later... captain... tomorrow Moring."

Buzzsaw stopped her. "Fine but one question. What our mission?"

Elody pause thinking. She had no idea. "Damn it.." She mutter to herself. "The... Council didn't fill me in..." Slight anger in her voice. "I get that news to you... and the rest of the boys tomorrow but I have to go." She turned on her heel and ran off to her quarters, her new quarters... It would include three rooms one for each person. Also with a small living area and kitchen, Elody didn't like sound of packing and carry all her stuff down the halls just to run back grab more of it but she did anyways. She walked into her new quarters hearing absolute silence. "Um... Hello?" She walked passed the living area and kitchen down the hall way that leads to the bed rooms. She stepped into a room on the far right. Allison Stark stood by a bed, unpacking large box of things. Her lightsabers lay on the night stand next to her as well as her draggers. "Hello?"

Allison turn facing her. "Hi." She greeted back with a small wave and a small smile with it. "Master Harper-" Elody cut her off.

"Call me by my first name please..." She mumbled harshly. Allison rose an eyebrow but didn't asked why. She went back to asking her master a question.

"I heard that we have a mission already?" Elody sighed and nodded. "Interesting..." Allison Mumbled quietly.

Elody rose an eyebrow pointing outside to the room across the hall. "Is the other one-" Allison nodded. Elody smiled warmly walking up to Allison and gently setting a hand on her shoulder. "I know this must be hard but-"

Allison shook her head gently taking Elody hand off her shoulder.

"Please master Harp- Elody, don't make this some kind of chick flick moment." With that she took the box off her bed and walked out of the quarters to grab the rest of her stuff. Elody chuckle softly shaking her head, she headed over to the other room. A tall tan boy stood in the middle of the room, organizing his things. Elody leaned in door frame. "Hi there." She greeted happily.

"Hello." He said slowly. Elody walked fully into the room. "Master harp-" She cut him off.

"Don't call me that..." She said sigh. "Call me Elody, my first name... only refer to me as Master in battle." Antonio nodded. "So kid need help unpacking?"

"No Elody I got it." She nodded a small sad look on her face. "I'm sorry it just that I'm done already..." He said not want her to feel bad. She nodded.

"Okay... Be up early tomorrow." She paused before continuing. "We have a mission..." She walked to her room, which was completely empty except for the bed in far corner. She lay down on it feeling a major head ache starting to take over, she close her eyes for a short second but fell into the darkness of sleep.

**May 15, 7:00p.m. ** (its is probably one of the hardest things to write... master yoda and his new Padawan... but pairing are way harder.. yet im doing them?... )

The Chironian walked slowly up to his Master. He never knew he would get the master he partially worship. He was honor and excited. His pale gold hooves, continue to move about the ground at a slow pace. He continue to trail along looking around for the small green man in which was his master. His silvery highlight with pale gold tail swayed back and forth with each step he took.

"Padawan Trell, you are?" Yoda's voice asked, his small figure walked forward to his Padawan. Trell nodded his head. "Much to do we have." (does that sound right?) The wise master asked.

"Yes master." The sixteen bowed his head in understand-meant. He turned his heads in both directions notice the once crowded room was now noting more but and empty council chambers.

"A pressure to meet you, it is." The master smiled. Trell nodded his head.

"Same to you master." He once again bowed his head.

"Come young one." The small Master walked out of the council chambers, the  
sixteen year old follow behind him. Silence took over the halls as well as them, the only thing could be heard was the sounds of the Chironian hooves hitting the ground softly with each step, but yet it was a oddly peaceful noise.

"Where are we going master?" He asked, his amber eyes staring at the far ends of the halls. Yoda's smile widen to Trell's surprise. Yoda stood in front of a door, he open it slowly. He walked in, his cane throbbing the ground loudly.

Trell walked in behind him, taking a look around. It was yoda's quarters. Trell felt honor, most of the time people thought the green little master lived in the chambers. There was barely a time he wasn't in there.

"Welcome you are, Padawan." His voice sounded wise and happy. Trell walked fully into the quarters and peaked into the rooms. Each room looked calm and inviting. His was empty but he would change that later. He made his way back to Master Yoda, noticing a mirror hanging in the hall he had not notice. He stare at his reflection, a Tall centauroid with a Humanoid torso that was a bit muscular. His pale skin brought out his amber eyes along with his horns under them was his silvery hair with pale gold highlights which fell to his spine. The rest of him looked powerfully built with his fine Smokey grey fur. He glance over himself one last time before moving on. "Tomorrow we train." Yoda stated looking up at his Padawan. Trell smiled feeling excited. He never really like master Yoda until one day he helped the boy out. After that he looked up to the wise old man, and now he was going to be taught by him.

Trell couldn't help but widen his smile. "Yes Master."

**May 15, 8:00 p.m.**

"I wonder when our first mission Is?" Jade juli asked her comrade.

Skyrela thought for a second before answering. "Don't know." She answer quietly, heading to her room. Jade follow rising an eyebrow.

"Your shy aren't you." Before Skyrela answer jade answer for her. "Yep your shy, you barely talk." Skyrela rolled her eyes sitting on her bed. She began going through her things. Jade stare at her. "...You got any hobbies... you' know things you like to do?" Skyrela didn't answer. "I'll go first." She says happily. "I like sniper rifles! There fun to shoot things with." She chuckle softy.

"...I like meditating..." Skyrela mumbled. Jade nodded, not believing how shy she was. Skyrela was sixteen three years older then jade and she was scare and nervous... of what?

"Me too." Jade smiled while pulling her White hair into a bun. Her white bangs cover her icy blue eyes with their blue streaks. "I need to grab the rest of my things." She stated. Skyrela nodded. "Can you help... please..." Jade was in a cheerful mood, this whole was good but now she was a Padawan and she believe had a new friend... possibly.

Skyrela smiled a small smile. "Sure." They had plenty time to sort things out considering Master Kit Fisto had meeting tonight and tomorrow. They walked into Jade old quarters, and began packing up her things. Small chit chat started between the two of them. They talked about what kind of missions they think sounded "fun" or not. Slowly, Jade thought Skyrela was opening up to her. But it was going to take a lot longer then one night talking each other. As they began walking back, silence took over the two. It waJasn't the peaceful kind it felt awkward.

"So... i'm guessing you like the color white..." Skyrela gave Jade a confuse look. "Your whole outfit is white..." Jade said slowly.

.

"oh... sorry I was thinking." Skyrela bit her lip before continuing. "Yes, I do.. Its a pure color." The thirteen year old nodded up at her.

"That's one reason." Jade comment. Sky looked her waiting for her speak and so she did. "White is not only pure but different the rest, it neither bright nor dark." Skyrela nodded walking into the new quarters.

**May 15, 10:45p.m.**

A sixteen year old boy sat in the middle of the room of thousands fountain, meditating. His shoulder length black cover his grey eyes. Keeping his thoughts clear he heard footsteps approaching. "Kenir?" Master Shaak Ti's voice called softly.

"Y-yes Master?" He stutter. She approach him with Toreli Rayley

trailing behind her. Toreli stood silently her Long, dark, Brown hair cover her green eyes. Her tall slender figure had her arms crossed over her chest as she walked with her master.

"You should head back to the quarters young one. We start training early tomorrow. " Kenir nodded his head, standing up. Shaak Ti and Toreli waited for him by the entrance, watching him walk slowly towards. They walked slowly besides each other down the halls. "Tell me about yourselves, young ones"

Kenir thought for a second. "There's really not much to say..." He said to shy to actually answer the question. Shaak Ti rose an eyebrow.

"I don't believe that, Kenir." She stare at him waiting.

"... Um I like sparing with my friends..." A small smile form on Shaak's face.

"There you go!" She smiled, her voice fill with encouragement. She could tell he was shy... very shy. Shaak Ti knew this could be an issue at times so she planning on breaking his shell. She turn her attention to Toreli. "And you?"

Toreli was silent. "Your just going to have to find out." She stated opening the quaters door. Shaak Ti sighed.

**May 16, 7:23A.M**

Kenir stood in the training room sparing Phos Ruska. Barris and Toreli watch from the side lines. Barris cheered Phos on, while Toreli stood and watch there movements. Phos acid green eyes stare darkly and deeply into Kenir's grey ones. Both boys took a break as one of their masters need a worded with them. "Good job you two!" Barris smiled widely. "I probably would have loss versing one of you."

"I think you would last." Phos stated. Barris's shook her head, grinning.

She turn to Kenir, She held out her hand. "Barris Offee." Kenir shook her hand.

"Kenir Jarish." He greeted a shy smile across his face. Barris turn to Toreli, holding out her hand.

The dark brown headed girl, shook her hand. "Toreli Rayley."

Barris couldn't help but widen her smile. "Aren't you, two from yesterday?" Kenir nodded for the both of them. "That's Cool." She pointed over at her friend. "So is he! Did guys meet?"

Toreli shook her head. "No." She mumbled softly. Phos looked up from fiddling with a device.

"W-whats that?" Kenir asked.

"A new thing I'm working on a new device. My old coating device had some bugs in it, so I'm fixing it." Phos answer, keeping his eyes on his hands.

Toreli stare at the device before her Comlink went off. "Padawan Rayley, you are called down to the Council Chambers Along with Kenir Jarish." The voice was rough and strong to her best guess it was Windo.

She sigh walking out of the Training room with Kenir before. She had no idea what they wanted but she was going to find out.

**Going to be totally Honest. Chapter two was hard to write because I had a lot of trouble with some of the characters. Not only that but I had to completely rewrite it because my Gmail deleted everything! from my inbox to my drafts. (I write chapters in my drafts.) so that was fun! Anyways I still hope you all enjoy and if you celebrate Easter, I hope you had an happy Easter! Oh and one thing I am sorry for grammar mistakes (or really any other mistakes...) but I am trying to find a beta... So without anything else to say...**

**See ya! **

**:D **

**Credit too:**

Henna Liri - Fanwarrior- of- the- north

Tracy Rose- Ninjatiger3098

Maverrick Shepard- Icepick54 (Sorry about last time!)

Antonio Rodrigues- Crookiesnebula

Elody Harper- Quinlyn (She never gives me her ff name...)

CT-0675 "Buzzsaw"- Xy-Guy

Kenir Jarish - Disturbed-Demon666

Toreli Rayley- SJ Skywalker


	4. Mission?

**Sorry for the late chapter but I've been very busy and school and my Beta is also busy so it took while for this chapter to get done. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

**May 16, 4:28 A.M**

"I'm sorry for my earlier rudeness..." Elody bit her lip cringing at her apology. "...but..." Her voice was harsh. "Don't you think this mission is little much for them? Sure the Stark girl had a master before his passing, but this doesn't mean she's ready. The same goes for the boy!" She slammed her mouth shut, forcing the words that she would regret to stay away from being said

"Master, Harper we have assigned you and your padawans the duty of this mission and we look forward to seeing you rising to the occasion without any complaints." Mace's voice crashed her like hard walls. Elody could barely take care of herself sometimes, how was she going to do this? "Underst-"

"Yes." She stated, her voice stern. She glared up at them. She took a deep breath before talking. "Now excuse me Masters but I have two Padawans to attend to and make sure they're up and ready by five." She marched out of the chambers, passing her captain. "Buzzsaw shouldn't you be getting ready?" Her tone was dripping with anger.

He smirked at her. "I already am." Elody glared but her eyes soon softened.

She sighed softly before crossing her arms. "Okay then, go make sure the rest of your men are ready." She ordered. Buzzsaw didn't move. Instead, he just stood there. "Please don't make this difficult." Another sigh escaped her mouth while she held her head.

"You alright, General?" She turned to him and nodded.

"Yes!" She answered quickly. She took a deep breath. "Sorry for the yell, but I'm not the happiest with the council's ideas..." She began walking down the halls to her quarters.

"And they are?" He asked, walking beside her.

She rose an eyebrow. "Didn't I send you somewhere?" Before he could get a word out she began to speak. "Listen, Buzzsaw, you need to leave. I have to make sure everything goes well for right now! So go!"

A slight smirk formed above Buzzsaw's closely cut beard. "Someone seems stressed." He chuckled lightly.

Elody eyes fell to the ground only to come up a second later. She opened her mouth to speak yet no words came out. The blonde shook her head. " Possibly a little, but only a… little." She paused for a short moment. "Meet me in the Mess Hall in 30." She commanded. Buzzsaw nodded before watching her leave down the hall.

**May 16, 4:45 A.M.**

Rapid footsteps were heard outside of the temple. The noise came from a dark figure pacing himself in the distance. The figure stopped for a mere second before taking slow, peaceful steps toward the temple. As he walked inside, cold hit his face, causing a shiver to go down his back.

His peaceful moment was ruin by female's voice calling out to him. "Hey. There you are!" The raven hair girl ran up to him. Awkward silence filled the room as Allison thought of what to say. "... Master Harper wanted me to come in find you. We'll be leaving soon." The boy nodded. Allison head turned to the side, leaving her to watch the sun begin to rise. A small grin formed before turning back to boy. "...Now that i think about it…. we haven't properly met." She held out her hand. "Allison Stark, and you are?"

The boy ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. "A-Antonio Rodrigues." He stuttered slightly. Allison smile grew a tad wider. "...Where are we headed?" Antonio watched Allison's expression change.

"I believe the mess hall." She answered her voice mono tone. The two began walking side by side, down the halls. Once again it was silent something Allison couldn't stand. "So why were you up so early?" She stated randomly. Antonio didn't answer right away instead he started fiddling with hands. Allison noted this but make any comments.

"I-I couldn't sleep so… I went for a jog." Antonio mumbled. She nodded, realizing just how tired she actually was. Thinking about it, she knew she had dark bags under her eyes from sleep loss.

"You're insane for getting up so early..." She yawned.

Antonio shook his head, smiling. "That's insane t-to you?" Allison laughed, nodding her head.

She stretched her arms out, smiling slightly. "I would sleep the day away if I could." She admitted. Another yawn escaped her mouth while she rubbed one of her eyes. "I wish I could be sleeping right now, in fact." Antonio small smile widened as he chuckled softly. Allison stopped suddenly. "Well… Here we are." She mumbled softly, before taking a step into the mess hall.

Master Harper eyes stared at the two of them as they walked in. "Good you're both here and on time!" She cheered. Allison nodded, taking small steps to the table. Her eyes met a soldier's she couldn't help but notice the large scar cutting diagonal down his right eye. She wondered what his story to the scar. She sat down next to the rest of the squad, Antonio followed with the same movement. Elody smiled standing above everyone. "Buzzsaw," Allison watched as the soldier with the scar turn his head to face her master. "Do you want to explain the plan captain?"

Buzzsaw nodded and made his way over to her. He clicked a button on his holo emitter , a large map appeared in the air. "... Our mission is to Recuse Malg Bok," He clicked the same button again changing the map to a wolfman. Elody sighed deeply as she felt some weight lift from her shoulders. If it was a rescue mission then he must still be alive and that good enough for Elody. "The Base which is holding him is more like a small droid factory than anything. Our mission is to recuse Malg Bok and destroy the base." The room went quiet suddenly.

Antonio clear his throat getting the others attention. "That can't be the whole plan. Wouldn't we need a better strategy to have this mission a success?" Allison nodded in agreement, a little surprise. Their earlier talk in the hallway he seemed nervous, shy possibly even a little skittish and now he talking without a single strutter.

Elody sighed deeply. "We… Haven't exactly thought of the plan yet…." She said sheepishly. She stretched the back of her neck smiling a tiny bit. "Considering that they never told me about you both…" She gestured to her padawans. "I have to come up with a new plan last minute so with you both and the rest of the squad could head to the landing bay that would be great." She stated. Elody watched as everyone began to leave which left her staring that the hologram of Malg Bok.

Buzzsaw stood in the doorway. "So whats the plan general?" His tone was a bit rough as if he didn't care.

She turned to face him. "Don't know, but everything has to run smoothly… got it." Her voice was quiet as she started walking from the room.

Buzzsaw stared over the base hologram. "Friend of yours?" He asked.

Elody stopped where she stood. "More like family." With that she was gone.

**Each chapter will be different with the characters. So the next chapter will be about two other padawan's, I hope you guys don't mind how I'm writing this so anyways I will TRY to post chapter faster but it allude red by my school work, family and my beta.**

**Credit too:**

**My beta: **TheSecretCannibalisticCreature

**Antonio**: crankiestnebula

**Elody: **Quinlyn (still wont give me her user name.)

**Buzzsaw**: Xy-Guy

**Thanks for reading, see ya guys!**


	5. The slight Feeling

May 16, 8:02A.M

A soft quiet tump could be heard from the doors. "Come in." A quiet sweet voice open the door for her and kenir. Walking she noted the four masters ahead of her. "You called?" She stated a bit roughly.

Shaak Ti answered before the others could. "Yes they did, we've been assign to guard Padme Amidala." "Padme Amidala?" Kenir repeated raising his eyebrows under his long bangs. Toreli nodded in agreement with his movements.

Her green eyes stare coldly at the masters. "I have a question, why are we the ones protecting the senator? I mean… Isn't Master Skywalker closer with her so wouldn't he be the best?" She finished by crossing her arms. The council members shook their heads.

Aayla Secura stared down at the dark headed girl. "Agreed Padawan Rayley but a lot of activity has been happening recently and Skywalker might come in use for later missions." Both padawans nodded their heads, understanding. Toreli sighed deeply. "You alright young one?" She, Toreli snapped her head up. "Yes, just.. great." She formed a fake smile. Kenir cleared his throat speaking up.

"When do we leave?" His voice was timid yet loud.

Shaak Ti smiled down at both of her Padawans. "In a couple of hours." She answered falling silent for a few short moments only to speak again. "I suggest for the both of you to get ready now." The Togruta women bowed her heads to the rest of the council before leaving the room. Kenir followed his Master's movement along with Toreli who didn't have the happiest look on her face.

Silence stood between the three of them, following them down the halls. No one spoke against it as it was peaceful. Kenir smiled from the quietness thinking over the mission and the possibles.

A metal door sliding open clear his thoughts. He gasp silently from the sudden noise. Toreli smirk slightly, walking past her comrade into her their Quarters. "What's funny?" He asked following her. Toreli turned around, her green eyes stare perfectly into his grey ones as they were the same length.

"Who said I was laughing?" Her tone shown no emotion. She waited for his answer, tapping her foot ever so lightly.

"Y-you seemed to laugh." His shy personality began to creep up on him once again.

Toreli rolled her eyes. "It was a smirk, not a laugh." She clarified. Kenir eyes stare at the floor, thinking of what to say. Yet nothing to mind.

A long sigh escaped the boy's mouth as he moved passed her. He could tell by her attitude, the black clothing and those cold green eyes of hers, she was the type of person who didn't let people in easily. He knew this was going to be challenging to open up with his comrade. Especially when they all needed to trust each other and Toreli didn't seem like a free going person who lens trust out to whoever. If he wanted it, if his master wanted it the they were going to have to wait and earn it.

**May 17, 12:07A.M. **

Young padawans Jarish and Rayley Stood on each side of their master, Shaak Ti. They were now in the landing bay standing on a ramp overlooking the city lights. Air Taxi's and Flash Speeders glided across while other vehicles moved with traffic. The Planet Adarlon, seem to be Sparkling with life and Kenir couldn't help but smile. The planet was beautiful for it's mountains and it's well known Glow Dome, yes it was far superior to Coruscant in that category. But this was a mission and they needed to guard the senator from anything that could cause harm to her.

Toreli clear her throat to get his attention. "Come on." She told him her, eyes peering him over. The boy nodded and the three began to walk to a large veteran building. The building itself hold such detail, it look as if were built for royalty.

Warm air gently touch their faces as the three of them stepped in. Beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceiling in rows, lighting the entrance. Stood in front of them were two large, grand staircases on both sides of the wall and between stood the senator. She turn to face them. "I've been waiting for your arrived full, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She greeted, heading slowly over to the Jedi.

Shaak Ti Smiled warmly, Opening her arms. "It's is, a big pleasure." The women hugged for a short couple seconds as if they were old friends. Padmè smiled that the two Padawans, before walking to them.

She gleamed down that them, clasping her hands together she spoke gently. "Follow me, I've arranged rooms for the three of you."

"You're too kind Senator." Shaak Ti stated honestly. She mention for her Padawans to follow her and the Senator. They followed silently and tiredly just wanting sleep. They couldn't remember how long the trip was to get here and honestly they didn't care they wanted to sleep nevertheless.

Padmè glance that the two teenagers. chuckling softly under her breath from their sleep expressions. "Room one, room two, room three. It's pretty late. I suggest you all get rest, you like you need it." Kenir looked at his Master who sent him a small smiled and nodded.

"Go on. I'll keep watch." The master watch as her two Padawans walked to their rooms. Kenir couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. It felt like it already happened but the senator was fine, wasn't she? He shook of the thought collapsing on the bed and falling into immediate sleep.

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry it took so long for this chapter and thank you all for having patience it's very kind of all of you. Anyways next chapter will be about Maverrick,Tracy and Henna! Sorry if getting to everyone is slow but I want this sorry to leave cliffhangers and be very interesting with all the characters, i also want development with some of them so lets see what will happen in the future. On my last note, I am not going to abandon this story. If i don't post a long time feel free to annoy me because it usually means i have extreme writers block. :D**

**Credit too:**

**Toreli Rayley**- SjSkywalker

**Kenir Jarish** - Disturbed-Demon666


	6. The Truth?

**Hi! Sorry for such long update periods, we just can all hope it's better in the summer!**

**That's we have so... Enjoy!**

**Third Person:**

**May 18, 2:00P.M.**

So far things were great and steady but then again it had only been two days. Through out these two days the Chironian had actually learn a lot. Master Yoda was Wiser than he ever imagine. He knew so many things about life itself and what choices should be made and what choices should be left to fate. Trell was grateful to have such a Master, such a comrade and most importantly someone to look up to.

Now two figure's share a room. The smaller one sat criss-cross his green little perky ears finding the peaceful sound of silence. The other figure a lot larger than the other, lay on all four, finding the silence unpleasant than anything. Meditating had become a hobbie for Trell but not one he was fond of. As of anything suspected by master Yoda, he did assumed he would have to meditate because as any council member would say "it clears your thoughts" and if you clear your thoughts then you won't have a clouded mind. Trell signed, combat, fighting, training anyone of those things were what cleared his mind. It was when he felt the most free, was when he was training.

Trell opened his eyes and stared at the green creature. "Something frustrates you doesn't it?" Yoda asked him, without opening his eyes, without pausing.

The young man sighed again. "What if this isn't my way to meditate? What if I have a different way to clear my thoughts." He waited, listening to silence till he got his answer.

The wise man opened one of his blue eyes and peaked at his padawan. "Then that it is the way you clear your thoughts." He chuckled softly."Tell me, padawan? What is your way to Meditate?"

Trell smiled, standing slowly from the floor. "Training." One word was all he needed to say. It was what made him happy, entertain him and he could always relied on it as for it was always there. In other words it was his motivation.

Trell ambers eyes shifted around the room. He notice his master was missing from his earlier spot. The young Chironian turn his head different directions landing on the same missing figure who now stood in the opening of the door. "Meditate your way, we shall." The little green man said as he began to walk.

Trell's expression change from boredom to absolute eagerness. He follow his master taking slow steps, they slowly made their way to the training room.

As they made their way to the center of the room, whispers spread like a wild fire along with glances and stares from other padawans and knights who stood around. Yoda's postistion changed into a defense look. Trell moved the same.

** ***Blue eyes met amber, silence made the moment as the others watch, waiting. In a blink of an eye Yoda was the first to attack. The Padawan slide step to left dodging the attack. He will admit, it caught him off guard. Yoda began using his small size as a advantage. He moved quickly all over the place slashing here and there. Trell blocked and dodge his master's movements, sometimes just barely missing the blade.

The padawan change from defense too offense, fighting back. He was now the one slashing at his training partner. Trells movements were like a never ending design. Each were careful an thought out.*** **

Younglings to Jedi knights continue to watched the match as if it was a important battle rater than a simple training match. Then again whoever saw the head council member, yoda, battle before? It was... Rare.

Immature younglings as well as some padawan's yelled and cheered while others made bets. Their masters smirked silently and let them have their fun.

Yoda leaped over Trell and landed on his back, the Chironian tried to shake him off but the match had already ended. Yoda's training saber was a slip away from making a light gash in Trell's neck.

"Skills you have my Padawan." Yoda paused, jumping from Trell's back. "You plan things quickly and proficiently, it's a good skill to have." He stated. Trell smiled feeling content with the comment.

The two of them walked back to their quarters peacefully. Trell looked down at his master before saying a word, "...All of us... You guys told us, we were chosen for our skills and we were the best in our classes? Why? Why does that matter, master?" He paused. "Why were chosen all at once? That's quite on unusual..." His amber eyes were now facing the garden while they walk passed. "It's more than us being ahead of our classes, just because we're "better than everyone" doesn't- isn't a good reason on why we were picked... Something is happening isn't it?"

The old small man did not respond immediately, instead he nodded his head before moving again. Trell followed waiting for an actual answer. "... Correct, you are my padawan..." His big blue eyes peered over Trell. "The council are led to believe something big is happening."

"What is it?"

Yoda sighed stopping once again in the halls of the temple. "Unsure we are and unknown fully of what it could be or even if there is." Trell moved forward standing in front of his master.

His amber eyes shown confusion. "

We're we picked for..." His voice faded as Yoda nodded.

"Yes and no. Each and everyone of you were looked at as possibilities, you all clarified under the skill which were needed if something would occur. Either way you were all we're going to be assigned at some point but we needed you now." Yoda explained. "The one and only reason why we could not tell anyone one of you, was because of other possibilities that could have and still happen. We have no in tell on who is helping who, and if someone were too find out that we have and still are planning, they would have the upper hand. Do not tell anyone." Yoda finished looking his Padawan sharp in the eyes. Trell didn't know how too answer so he just nodded. The two began walking again leaving each other to think of their thoughts.

Trell minded was now filled with his own thoughts of the whole thing. He thought the others deserve to know and who knows what would happen. The Padawan sighed knowing this was only the beginning.

***: I rusty on describing fight scenes... **

**We think we might do chapters differently so i can get to everyone faster, but i havent decided and i want your guy's opinion. Should we make half and half a chapter (so half the chapter about two oc's and then the second half is about different pair of oc's)? Tell me. **

_**Credit too...**_

_**Motordog**-Trell_

_Roses are red,_

_violets are blue,_

_All we ask_

_is a simple review_. :P


End file.
